Solitude contrariée
by Maelendil
Summary: Auteur a succès, Pansy Parkinson vit actuellement isolée du monde magique et s'en porte très bien, jusqu'au jour ou en rentrant d'un entretient avec son éditeur elle fit la rencontre inattendue d'une elfe de maison la convainquant d'héberger une jeune inconnue en mauvaise posture, qui fera voler son petit monde de solitude bienheureuse en éclat. première fanfiction. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Alors alors...

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, mon premier vrai écrit publié.

Je précise que cette fic contiendra du yuri, peut-être quelques lemons bien que je n'écrive pas mon histoire pour cela, homophobes s'abstenir.

Je ne suis pas très sure de moi en postant cela, alors surtout si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas a me le donner cela me permettra d'avancer et d'évoluer :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire, l'OC et autres personnages inventés en cours d'histoire sont a moi, le reste appartient à J.K.R. que je respecte énormément.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le froid dévorant de l'hiver s'était installé, et lorsque la pluie contenue dans les lourds nuages gris et noirs, stagnant au dessus de Londres s'abattait à son tour on aurait pu jurer que des détraqueurs étaient de sortie.

C'est pourtant sous ces intempéries plus qu'éprouvantes qu'une ombre encapuchonnée se pressait sur le chemin de traverse, pestant pour la énième fois contre les pavés glissants de la grande rue déserte.

Peinant presque à progresser à chaques rafales de vent mais sans se décourager, elle avançait et s'engouffra rapidement dans le hall de la prestigieuse Obscurus Books.

Abaissant la capuche de sa robe, la jeune femme s'ébroua a l'entrée et frissonna d'aise en sentant l'air réchauffé du grand hall, rassembla les quelques mèches brunes s'étant échappées de sa queue de cheval et collant a son visage puis se débarrassa rapidement de sa cape en l'accrochant au porte manteau a séchage magique.

Soupirant de lassitude elle s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil pour s'annoncer a la secrétaire, qui l'annonça a son tour a Lulius Worme, son éditeur.

- Miss Parkinson est arrivée monsieur.

En arrivant dans le bureau de l'homme d'affaire la jeune femme sût tout de suite qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir. A ses cotés se tenait Terry Bott, le gérant a l'aspect bourru de la librairie Fleury & Bott et Amanda Skeeter, la jeune journaliste blonde au sourire narquois agaçant, à peine moins vulgaire que sa mère dont visiblement elle n'avait pas hérité que le goût des potins. réfrénant une moue dégoûtée devant la journaliste aux goûts douteux elle s'installa sur l'invitation de Mr. Worme, qui prit d'ailleurs la parole.

-Bien, puisque Miss Parkinson est enfin parmi nous, nous pouvons continuer notre...

-Non. Interrompit la jeune femme.

-Non ?

-Sauf le respect que je dois à mon très cher éditeur, j'ai déjà exprimé ma volonté de me tenir loin de mes lecteurs, et ce à de multiples reprises. Or, si monsieur Bott est ici en compagnie de la «charmante » Miss Skeeter, je me doute de vos intentions, et je me refuse a toutes séances de dédicaces, surtout si ces dernières doivent être relatées par cette... Journaliste, termina t-elle avec un vague mépris.

Bien que la concernée recomposa assez vite son masque de professionnalisme la jeune femme fût satisfaite de son petit effet, et repris la parole pour casser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Si vous ne m'avez appelée que pour cela vous auriez tout aussi bien fait de m'envoyer un hibou, me faire déplacer par un temps pareil n'est vraiment pas malin de votre part Lulius.

-Si je vous ai faite demander c'est également pour parler de votre prochain livre Miss, mais nous y viendrons, plus tard en privé. L'homme se leva et se mit a faire les cent pas, cherchant comment avancer son argumentaire.

-Avant de refuser, il faut que vous sachiez que le public aimerait beaucoup faire votre connaissance, constater par eux même votre... existence. Vos ventes s'inscrivent dans les anales de notre maison, a chaque livre de plus en plus de vos fans vous écrivent par notre intermédiaire pour demander à vous rencontrer. Pensez à tout ce que cela pourrait vous rapporter ! De plus un article pourrait vous valoir un tout nouvel engouement de la part de vos lecteurs, qui disont le franchement, restent sur leur faim après les révélations faites l'été dernier.

La jeune femme vit rouge a l'entente de ces derniers mots, fusillant du regard l'amatrice de ragots se leva d'une traite et haussa le ton.

-Si cette ersatz de journaliste n'avait pas empiété sur ma vie privée, et ce avec votre concours je n'aurais nullement besoin de me présenter en publique pour démentir vos élucubrations ! Vous avez de la chance que mon contrat de ne me permette pas de vous attaquer en justice après ce manque évident de respect envers ma personne !

-Oh ! Fit la journaliste avec un air choqué. Je vous signalerait Miss Parkinson que mon article est tout a fait fondé ! Et vous même par votre attitude vo...

-Mais je n'en ai rien à faire que ce soit fondé ou non ! Le fait que je vive « en marge de la société » ou que je n'utilise pas la magie ne regarde que moi, fulminait la jeune femme.

Voyant la situation lui échapper l'éditeur s'excusa auprès de ses deux collaborateurs avant de les congédier et se tourna vers son auteur fétiche a la mine résolue et renfrognée. Bon sang, il n'y avait vraiment que ce petit bout de femme qui pouvait le faire plier a ce point, il se rassit a son bureau pour parler a sa petite protégée des modalités de sorties de son prochain livre en évitant soigneusement de parler de sujets qui fâcheraient.

Lorsqu'enfin l'entrevue fût terminé, la jeune femme, forte de son nouveau refus récupéra sa cape et sortit après avoir inspiré un grand coup, se retrouvant a nouveau dans le froid brutal de la rue privée de ses jolies couleurs, elle se dirigea à grand-peine vers les trois balais pour se retrouver du coté Moldu.

Le contraste entre le chemin de traverse déserté et la vie continuant du coté moldu avec toutes leurs voitures et les passants tenants leurs parapluies, les lumières des différentes rues animées par le bruit et le mouvement était saisissant.

Après avoir marché quelques mètres pour se retrouver dans une ruelle non fréquentée elle saisit sa baguette -qui ne servait plus qu'a cela désormais- en l'air pour voir apparaître le magicobus quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle donna comme a son habitude une adresse a quelques rues de chez elle et partit s'installer dans le fond du transport magique, tentant de ne pas ruminer ce déplacement inutile. Bien sur, son éditeur savait parfaitement qu'elle avait fait condamner sa cheminée mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de la faire venir.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes au bus pour se rendre a destination, et elle ne fut que trop soulagée de pouvoir enfin descendre. Tout en resserrant sa cape un peu plus contre elle, elle se remit en marche et après plusieurs minutes, sentant clairement une présence magique toute proche elle se retourna, elle ne vit personne et sentant comme un malaise, elle pressa le pas, son entretient a propos d'une apparition en publique l'ayant rendu nerveuse.

A quelques pas de sa maison alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans son périmètre de sécurité, une petite voix fluette attira son attention elle se retourna, et c'est avec surprise que la jeune auteur découvrit derrière elle une elfe de maison minuscule, avec ses grands yeux globuleux, toute fripée avec le vieux torchon caractéristique pour seul vêtement.

-Mais qui ?

-Misty Miss, se mit a couiner l'elfe, Misty requiert votre aide Miss !

La jeune femme méfiante s'approcha à pas de loup, prête à déguerpir rapidement pour se retrouver dans son cocon sécurisant au plus vite

-Que... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour... vous ?

-Misty va vous montrer Miss, dit l'elfe en s'avançant pour saisir la manche de la sorcière, les faisant transplaner sans prévenir. Surprise, la jeune femme eu le tournis en arrivant et se pencha de justesse pour rendre son déjeuner sur le trottoir n'étant plus du tout habituée au transplanage, et en se redressant elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir ou ils avaient atterris, ce n'est qu'en suivant le regard de l'elfe que la jeune femme eu un hoquet interloqué.

Dans petit renfoncement de la ruelle, une fille aux cheveux blancs, grelottante le visage émacié, le regard gris clairement vide, peut être de trois a quatre ans plus jeune qu'elle, les lèvres bleutées, vêtue en tout et pour tour d'une cape qui avait pourtant l'air d'excellente facture gisait a même le sol.

-Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que cette... Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas emmenée à Sainte Mangouste !

-Misty ne peux pas Miss, Misty protège son amie, L'amie de Misty n'est pas en sécurité a Sainte Mangouste !

Mais qu'est ce que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne vais quand même pas la... La jeune femme se stoppa et réfléchis un instant, comprennent petit a petit ce qui semblait se tramer dans la tête de l'elfe.

-Est ce que vous savez qui je suis?

-Misty sait Miss, Misty ne peux pas laisser son amie se faire retrouver, Misty a entendu parler de l'auteur que l'on ne peut retrouver, Misty sait que seule la magie des elfes de maison pouvait vous trouver, si les maîtres la retrouvent les maîtres la tuerons.

La jeune femme fût troublée en portant jetant un œil sur la fille aux cheveux blancs, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire dans la charité et les contacts humains n'étaient pas son fort. De plus la situation lui échappait et elle ne le supportait pas, mais en la voyant si misérable elle ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers elle avec prudence, ayant la conviction qu'elle avait dû passer par des moments très durs. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle la vit tressaillir en gémissant de peur.

Elle tentait de s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu traverser pour se retrouver dans un tel état, elle pouvait voir a travers les pans de la cape le corps nu de la jeune femme, couvert de bleu et d'hématomes, elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ça mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire, elle n'était pas insensible a ce point.

Peut être qu'après avoir mit les choses au clair elle pourrait contacter Sainte-mangouste, ou un psychomage et se débarrasser d'elle. Mais pour l'instant il fallait parer au plus urgent, si elle restait ici elle allait finir par mourir de froid, ou alerter tout le quartier et les moldus risquaient de rapidement devenir un problème.

Elle tenta d'attraper la fille pour l'aider à se déplacer mais cette dernière avait soudainement retrouvé sa vigueur et se débâtait comme une diablesse en tentant de crier, bien qu'aucun articulé son ne sortait de sa gorge violacée.

-M.. euh... Misty, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, je ne crois pas qu'elle me laissera faire.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tète d'un air résolu et d'un claquement de doigt fit transplaner le corps de son amie et la jeune brune juste a l'endroit ou elle l'avait interpellée quelques instants plus tot, devant un endroit isolé, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre a un terrain vague. La sorcière prit la parole a voix haute après avoir vérifié que des oreilles indiscrètes ne traînaient pas dans les parages.

-Le domicile de Pansy Parkinson se trouve au 71 E Heath Road, Londres.

Sous les yeux de l'elfe la demeure de l'écrivain se matérialisa peu a peu.

En voyant que l'elfe ne fut pas surprise l'ex Serpentarde en déduisit que l'elfe devait venir d'une famille aussi précautionneuse, et sûrement pas très claire, peut être une de ces familles de sang pur gavée de magie noire aillant échappés a la vindicte de l'après guerre, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa méfiance.

Mais en tant que gardienne de son propre fidelitas elle fut tout de même moins inquiète, personne ne pourrait pénétrer chez elle sans connaître le secret et l'elfe ne pourrait ni divulguer le secret, ni faire transplaner une autre personne, il suffirait de garder un œil sur ces deux la. Elle fit entrer l'elfe et son amie dans le corridor.

-Les chambres sont a l'étage, celle du fond est a moi, toutes les autres sont des chambres d'amis, allez l'installer je vais préparer un thé.

Pendant que l'elfe obéissait, elle se dirigea non pas vers la cuisine mais vers le salon, déposa sa cape sur un fauteuil se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir son Beretta M92, vérifia qu'il était bien chargé, fit monter une balle dans la chambre d'un mouvement de la culasse, que le cran de sûreté était bien mis et le dissimula dans la ceinture de sa jupe avant de rabattre son pull par dessus.

Lorsqu'elle monta a l'étage avec son plateau elle appela l'elfe pour savoir dans quelle chambre ils étaient installés, et avança prudemment pour déposer le petit plateau sur la table de nuit puis reporta enfin son attention sur la jeune femme étendue dans le lit, les yeux clos elle semblait sereine, bien qu'encore très pale, elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par l'elfe qui poussa un petit couinement pour attirer son attention.

-Misty vous remercie pour votre aide précieuse, Misty doit retourner chez son maître maintenant.

-Quoi ? Mais attendez, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'elle ? Je ne suis pas médicomage !

-Misty est sincèrement désolée, si Misty ne rentre pas le maître saura que Misty a aidé son amie à fuir, Misty a déjà désobéi, Misty ne pourra plus revenir, s'il vous plaît, prenez soins de l'amie de Misty.

L'elfe s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts mais la maîtresse de maison avait encore mille questions à lui poser.

-Attendez ! D'où est ce que vous venez ? Qu'est ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ? comment s'appelle t-elle ? Qui sont vos maîtres ?

Mais l'elfe ne lui renvoya qu'un regard désolé emprunt de tristesse avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit en se prenant la tète entre les mains en expirant bruyamment...

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi...

Sans attendre de réponse elle ajusta les couvertures et quitta la chambre pour retourner a la sienne pour s'installer a son ordinateur et envoyer un mail a Hermione Granger, en tant que psychomage et amie elle saurait sûrement quoi faire.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse elle se remit au travail pour trouver une suite a un chapitre particulièrement coriace, l'elfe ayant choisi une chambre attenante a la sienne, si sa pensionnaire se réveillait elle pourrait l'entendre, son arme a feu avec elle, elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

Après trois bonnes heures les yeux rivés sur son écran à attendre l'inspiration elle poussa un soupir de frustration et sauvegarda sa misérable page d'écriture avant de se lever en s'étirant comme un chat, puis se décida à retourner voir la belle au bois dormant...

Plus si dormante que cela: En entrant dans la pièce elle regardait la jeune femme qui s'était levée pour s'installer dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les genoux repliée sur elle même, caressant du bout des doigts une sorte de collier en cuir autour de son cou.

Son regard vide se porta vaguement sur la nouvelle arrivée, et la brunette se sentit étrangement mal en contemplant ce spectacle désolant.

La jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle bien que jolie avait un visage émacié, sa maigreur et le teint pâle qu'elle arborait étaient presque cadavérique et ses longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade autour d'elle qui devaient atteindre ses reins étaient sales et abîmés.

Puis observant la nudité de la jeune femme elle s'avança avec prudence avant de se stopper a quelques mètres en entendant le gémissement peureux de sa pensionnaire, reculant prudemment d'un pas.

-Euh... Bonjour ?

-...

-Écoute, je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent de te lever, et encore moins dans cette tenue, tu semble avoir besoin de... de repos, et je vais te chercher quelque-chose à te mettre sur le dos.

-...

La brunette retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre pour prendre a la hâte un T-shirt et un bas de pyjama dans ses affaires et revenir dans l'autre chambre et les déposer sur le lit.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je pense pouvoir dire que tu es en sécurité ici. Réinstalle toi au lit, je vais te réchauffer ton thé.

Une fois de plus sans attendre de réponse elle se dirigea vers le petit plateau et ressortit de la pièce. Une fois dans la cuisine elle remit le thé dans la bouilloire et la remit sur le feu.

En regardant l'heure sur le four elle se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant assez tard, elle se tourna donc vers ses placards pour en sortir deux portions de Nouilles chinoises sautées au bœuf à préparer au micro-onde, les mit à réchauffer et retourna auprès de sa bouilloire pour vider le thé et le remplacer par de l'eau préférant pour la circonstance une infusion relaxante.

Lorsqu'elle remonta avec son nouveau plateau elle trouva la jeune femme dans le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence et la vit se tendre , elle approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et posa son plateau avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, esquissant un mouvement lent pour ne pas l'effrayer vers elle, dégageant ses mèches folles et mieux voir son visage, elle paraissait encore bien pale.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, j'aimerais juste que tu m'en dise un peu plus sur toi.

-...

-Peux tu juste me dire comment tu t'appelle ?

-...

-Bien, je ne vais pas te forcer à parler, mais tu vas au moins manger quelque-chose, ton amie Misty semblait vraiment inquiète pour toi, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle le soit d'avantage ?

Serpentarde dans l'âme, la jeune brune reteint un petit sourire en quoi lorsqu'elle vit son invitée esquisser un léger mouvement de la tête en signe de négation, elle s'empara d'une des boites de nouilles et de ses baguettes et entrepris de donner la becquée a sa patiente, qui contre toute attente se laissa faire docilement.

-Attention c'est brûlant, et ne va pas t'étouffer ton amie en ferait une syncope.

-mmMmmm...

-Moi c'est Pansy.

-Je...

-Oui ?

Mais la demoiselle rougit avant de se murer a nouveau dans le silence, l'agacement devant sa propre impatience fit soupirer la brunette, puis elle continua comme si de rien n'était, ayant l'impression de jouer a la dinette avec une poupée.

-Tu ne risque rien ici, ma maison est isolée du reste du monde, tu es libre de partir lorsque tu le voudras, j'aurais juste aimé savoir dans quoi je me suis embarquée.

-... Pa.. pardon...

-Pardon ? Non écoute, ça ne me... dérange pas, c'est juste que... ce n'est pas quelque-chose qui m'arrive tout les jours et, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des gens chez moi.

Après avoir finit le repas dans un quasi silence, la pédagogie n'ayant jamais fait partie de ses talents, la jeune femme débarrassa tout en laissant la petite tasse d'infusion.

-Tu devrais boire ça avant de dormir cela t'aidera a te détendre, si tu as un problème je serais dans la chambre d'à coté.

Elle sortit donc de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte, descendit en cuisine débarrasser le tout dans l'évier et partit au salon allumer le feu pour chauffer un peu plus la maison avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour retourner devant son ordinateur, déposant son arme a coté de sa souris, sa méfiance n'étant qu'à moitié retombée devant le visage innocent de son invitée.

* * *

Note :

Voila pour le premier chapitre, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture a l'heure actuelle, et sera surement livré la semaine prochaine.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, quelques mots suffisent.

Merci de m'avoir lue :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser de mon retard sur ce chapitre, principalement du à un petit soucis de santé, mais également une panne d'inspiration ! Non pas que je n'ai plus d"idée, mais je n'arrivait plus a trouver les mots pour rejoindre deux idées, et au final je me retrouvait bloquée dans mon écriture, c'est extrêmement frustrant !

ensuite je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont reviewés, c'est très important pour une auteur de pouvoir compter sur les avis de ses lecteurs, pour savoir ce qui plait ou non, ce qui cloche et ce que les gens ont apprécié de vos écrits !

**Rar:**

**Hollow: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review détaillée, ça me fait très plaisir que tu ai prit le temps de la développer, pour la journaliste tu verras quel rôle elle aura à jouer par la suite^^

**Claire:** Merci pour a review également, je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma Pansy, je voudrais en faire un personnage qui ne soit pas "bête et méchant" et qui soit quelque peu complexe, avec une véritable personnalité. Sinon désolée mais on dirait bien que je me suis faite attendre, j'espère que ça ne deviendra pas une habitude héhé :p

**Aaltaan: **La suite est la, on se calme :p merci pour ta review incroyablement constructive !

Merci à ma bêta chérie 3

**Disclaimer** : bla bla bla... personnages inventés... bla bla... le reste appartient à la grande J.K.R. !

* * *

Réveillée en panique, Pansy repoussa les couvertures de son grand lit à baldaquin qui rappelait ceux de Poudlard en plus grand, des cheveux collés sur son front à cause de la sueur et descendant sur ses yeux.

A l'affût du bruit provenant du couloir elle glissa la main sous son oreiller pour en sortir son arme et quitter sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Après avoir retiré le cran de sûreté et balayé le couloir du canon, elle tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur d'une main et l'actionner avant de mettre sa main en visière sur son front en plissant les yeux agressés par la soudaine luminosité du couloir.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

La brunette sursauta, n'écoutant pas encore son cerveau qui lui disait que sa nouvelle pensionnaire avait dû tout simplement faire un cauchemar et entra brusquement dans la chambre voisine.

Elle ne le réalisa qu'en voyant la forme prostrée dans le lit ayant presque oublié sa présence, ayant mis ça sur le compte d'un de ces rêves tordus qu'elle faisait régulièrement.

Regardant la silhouette de la jeune fille qui se soulevait, se cambrait, se débattait avec fureur en tirant sur ses draps qui s'étaient défaits et enroulés autour de ses membres, elle s'approcha doucement a pas de loup et posa son arme hors de portée de la jeune femme sur un bureau non loin.

Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre avec une... invitée dans ce cas de figure, elle tenta de l'immobiliser sans lui faire de mal pour lui éviter de se faire étouffer par ses draps, essayant de lui parler en réalisant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas par quel nom elle devait s'adresser a elle.

-NON LACHEZ MOI LACHEZ MOI !

-Euh... Petite? Petite, réveille toi tu as fait un cauchemar, tu es en séc ... « PAF »

Sonnée, l'ex serpentarde mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle venait de se prendre un coup de genou fulgurant dans la mâchoire, la jeune fille ayant redoublé d'effort pour échapper à ses chimériques agresseurs.

-Calme toi !

Le ton impérieux et un poil énervé eu le mérite de calmer instantanément son invitée.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se calma peu a peu avant de se reculer en rougissant, regardant le menton de la brune qui le massait pour apaiser la douleur.

-Pardon...

Jetant un regard désolé et affolé vers la sorcière, la jeune fille donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Pansy amorça un geste vers elle pour la rassurer avant de la voir se recroqueviller a nouveau contre la tête du lit, craignant visiblement des représailles.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, c'était juste un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité.

La jeune fille sembla jauger des dires de la brunette, ou peut être simplement tenter de comprendre ses paroles avant de lui sauter au cou pour se pelotonner contre elle en lui enserrant la taille de ses petits bras sans force et se mettre à sangloter puis à pousser une plainte déchirante.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité.

Poussée par une réminiscence des souvenirs de films à l'eau de rose qu'elle regardait dans des moments d'égarement Pansy se mit à lui frotter doucement le dos, constatant que sa pensionnaire finissait peu a peu par se calmer avant de relâcher son étreinte, la fixant de ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

-C'est finit, continua la brune en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette série sur des surdoués américains et les procédures lorsqu'il fallait réconforter quelqu'un, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque-chose à boire, une boisson chaude ? Tu aimes le chocolat ?

La jeune femme se mit à regarder Pansy comme si celle si venait de lui annoncer que la maison était en fait faite de sucreries et les étoiles dans ses yeux en faisaient presque peur.

-Hum.. du.. Chocolat donc, conclu Pansy.

Après avoir repris son arme et être partie en direction de la cuisine en assurant à la jeune femme qu'elle reviendrait vite Pansy chercha dans son placard étiqueté « déprime » une tablette de chocolat, puis un verre de lait réchauffé au micro-onde.

Elle revint apporter le tout à sa pensionnaire qui après avoir pris un morceau de chocolat du bout des doigts se mit à le regarder longuement, comme si elle jaugeait du danger de la friandise avant de le porter au bout de ses lèvres pour le grignoter d'un petit coup de dent en levant un regard interrogateur vers son hôtesse pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle lui permettait bien de le manger.

-Ce n'est pas du poison, tu ne vas pas en mourir.

Même si sa pensionnaire avait l'air d'un animal battu et craintif en cet instant elle commençait un peu a s'impatienter et a s'inquiéter quant à ses heures de repos mises à mal, et aspirait à pouvoir se recoucher au plus vite.

La jeune fille finit par se décider et par engloutir son carré de chocolat d'un seul coup, l'avalant d'une traite avant de se mettre à gémir en tendant les doigts vers le reste de la tablette posée sur la table de nuit.

-Tu n'en auras pas d'autre tout de suite, le chocolat ça se savoure, tu devrais essayer de te recoucher il est encore tôt, bois ton verre et recouche toi.

-...

La jeune femme leva les yeux dans lesquels perlaient une larme vers Pansy qui finit par céder en jurant silencieusement.

-Après tu te couches et tu dors.

Après avoir fini son troisième morceau de chocolat la jeune femme accepta finalement de se mettre au lit après que Pansy ne l'ait bordée et ait pris le verre de lait vide pour l'apporter a la cuisine.

En remontant les escaliers la sorcière visualisait très fort son lit chaud et moelleux qui semblait l'appeler d'une voix inaudible.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle se sentit brutalement tirée en arrière. Perdant l'équilibre, elle se rattrapa de justesse avant de dégainer son arme et la pointer... Sur miss muette qui la regardait toujours avec son regard énervant d'animal battu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu ne veux pas dormir ?

-...

-Oui ?

-...

La brunette avisa le regard suppliant de la jeune fille devant elle en comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir même sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Non.. non hors de question. N'y pense même pas.

-...

-Et mer.. lin. Bon ce n'est pas comme si j'arriverai à me rendormir... Mais ne fait pas de bruit finit par abdiquer Pansy d'un air renfrogné et profondément agacé.

Elle conduisit la jeune fille en la tenant par la main jusqu'à sa chambre pour la laisser s'avancer d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à son propre lit pour la voir s'installer confortablement entre ses coussins.

Se sentant tout a coup terriblement las, la brunette soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs de son coté prenait ses aises et finissait finalement par s'endormir, rassurée par la proximité avec la brunette à l'attitude plus protectrice qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, et la tablette de chocolat posée sur le meuble tout proche.

Il était à peu près neuf heures lorsque Pansy se redressa en sursaut de son clavier d'ordinateur, ce dernier s'étant d'ailleurs imprimé sur sa joue gauche durant son léger assoupissement de plusieurs heures.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers le parasite dans son lit, toujours confortablement lovée dans sa couverture, lui informa qu'elle n'était pas a l'origine du bruit qui venait de la réveiller.

Rapidement un coup sec et répété contre le carreau de la fenêtre éclairant faiblement son bureau lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un hibou grand duc qui cognait furieusement du bec contre sa vitre, visiblement mécontent qu'on ne le fasse attendre.

Elle ouvrit vite la vitre en frissonnant à cause du froid alors que la bestiole entrait en secouant ses plumes sur lesquelles s'étaient accrochés des flocons et les envoyer partout autour d'elle, venant tendre la patte devant la sorcière pour qu'elle ne daigne enfin détacher le parchemin sur lequel elle pouvait lire

_Salut Pansy, _

_J'ai bien reçu ton message, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis je passerais te voir cette après midi, j'ai beaucoup de travail mais je ferais au mieux pour me libérer. _

_En attendant regarde si la fille n'a pas de blessures ouvertes et vérifie dans la mesure du possible qu'elle n'a pas de commotions, essaie de la faire parler pour en apprendre le plus possible._

_PS : Je t'apporterai quelques plats que Molly tient absolument à te faire parvenir, tu n'y échapperas pas, ton hibou est arrivé juste pendant la soirée chez les Weasley._

_Hermione J. Granger._

La brunette parcourut le message en pestant après la matriarche qui se prenait pour une madone italienne, veillant sur leur petit groupe d'amis dont elle s'était pourtant exclue mais visiblement ce n'était pas du goût de tous.

Elle griffonna sur l'envers du parchemin une réponse à la jeune femme lui donnant l'horaire et l'endroit où se retrouver pour la ramener chez elle. Hermione étant une personne très suivie médiatiquement si quelqu'un la voyait devant chez elle, l'emplacement de son domicile ne demeurerait plus secret très longtemps.

Le problème qui se posait maintenant serait de savoir si elle pourrait laisser son invitée seule chez elle.

Ne voulant pas se confronter a ce problème tout de suite, Pansy prit quelques affaires et alla s'enfermer dans sa douche sans réveiller son invitée, n'en ressortant qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard les cheveux mouillés attachés par une queue de cheval.

Elle retourna a sa chambre pour trouver la jeune fille installée sur son fauteuil de bureau, le regard rivé sur son écran en train de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit de son nouveau roman la veille.

-Heu... Tu ne devrais pas lire ça, ce n'est pas finit et je n'aime pas trop ça.

La jeune fille tourna une fois de plus son regard innocent vers Pansy qui cette fois ne flancha pas en se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre par la main et la faire se lever, inspectant sa tenue, essayant de mettre en application ce que Hermione lui avait conseillé.

-Assied toi sur le lit, il faut que je regarde si tu n'es pas blessée, et une douche ne te ferait pas de mal, tu as mal quelque-part ?

-...

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es muette, je t'ai déjà entendue parler.

La sorcière se mit à inspecter les bras et les jambes de la jeune femme, remontant son tee-shirt sur son ventre sans faire de manière pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures qu'elle n'avait pu voir plus tôt, regardant ensuite son collier qui l'intriguait, s'en rapprochant pour essayer de le retirer avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à pousser des petits gémissements en repoussant ses mains.

-D'accord, d'accord je ne te l'enlèverais pas, mais tu dois prendre une douche, la salle de bain est la seconde porte a droite en sortant, il y a des serviettes et tout ce qu'il faut dedans, tu penses pouvoir y arriver toute seule ?

Pour seule réponse la jeune fille lui fit un léger mouvement de tête pour acquiescer avant de se lever et trottiner en direction de la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée, refermant derrière elle.

Après être descendue pour préparer un petit déjeuner, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement puisqu'en général elle se levait plutôt vers midi pour s'enfiler un reste de ramens tout préparé, Pansy remonta à l'étage pour voir ou en était sa protégée avec sa douche et ses vêtements qu'elle avait laissés pliés à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Elle finit par retrouver cette dernière à nouveau installée devant son ordinateur, la tête cette fois tournée vers la fenêtre pour regarder Londres enneigé, tous les toits blanchis qui reflétaient la lueur du ciel grisé aux nuages uniformes, la neige tombant à gros flocons, ce qui lui donnait une sorte d'air nostalgique saisissant.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

La jeune fille sursauta avant de se retourner prestement vers la brune, puis se leva pour la suivre docilement jusqu'à la cuisine ou deux bols, quelques pancakes, des pots de confitures et du jus de fruit s'étalaient sur une table ronde, Pansy n'ayant jamais été une fervente admiratrice du breakfast national.

Une fois installée la brune servit son invitée avant de commencer à manger, cherchant comment démarrer la conversation.

-Alors... est ce que tu as un nom ?

-Je...

Cette fois Pansy s'abstint de tout commentaire de peur de briser ses nouveaux espoirs de pouvoir enfin communiquer avec la jeune fille, se contentant de la regarder avec intérêt en gardant un air encourageant.

-Je ne me souviens pas...

Le visage de la brunette se décomposa quelques fractions de seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, après tout elle s'en doutait. Après ce que la jeune femme avait du traverser il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne se souvienne pas, ou qu'elle ne veuille pas se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer avant qu'elle n'atterrisse chez elle.

-Je... comprend... Est ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? Est ce que tu aurais de la famille quelque-part? Quelqu'un qui serait à ta recherche ?

-Je... je ne sais pas.

Une fois encore Pansy se sentit dépitée de découvrir qu'elle était loin de retrouver sa douce quiétude, sa solitude adorée. Elle se fit ensuite la réflexion qu'il n'était pas plus mal que Granger ait choisi la psychomagie plutôt que la médicomagie, elle s'en sortirait sûrement mieux qu'elle pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Ce n'est pas grave, une amie va venir cette après midi, c'est une personne de confiance se sentit elle obligée de rajouter en voyant le regard apeuré que lui lançait la jeune femme. Elle pourra certainement nous aider à en apprendre plus.

Après le petit déjeuner pendant lequel Pansy ne put rien apprendre de plus, les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent a l'étage, la sorcière sur son ordinateur continuant d'écrire la suite de son roman alors que son invité s'était installée sur le lit, allongée sur ventre, appuyée sur ses coudes les pieds battant l'air, en train de lire l'un des premiers romans que son hôtesse avait écrit.

Cela aurait pu sembler être une scène de la vie banale pour n'importe quelle personne y assistant sans connaître la situation.

* * *

Voilou, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue.

J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déboussolés sachant que le premier chapitre avait été écrit il y a un an de cela, et que je ne me décide que depuis peu a publier.

une fois encore n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi, que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon travail !


End file.
